100 Moments in the Life of Dr Temperance Brennan
by The Child of Time
Summary: 100 unrelated, drable-esque oneshots about our favorite forensic anthropologist. Spoilers through the most recently aired episode in the US.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hello, everyone! After completing my Gilmore Girls story, Ginny (my muse) and I decided to revisit Bones land. This story is going to be a little bit different, though. It's going to be a set of unrelated drable-esque oneshots based off of the fanfic 100 prompts at OLC. They will be completely random and not in any certain order. Some of them will be based off of events from the show, and some of them will be things that I made up. All of them will be told in third person from Brennan's point of view. There's 100 different prompts, so let's see if we can make it to 100 drabbles!**

* * *

**#1- Introduction**

_I can't work with him!_ She thought impatiently, _He is arrogant, rude, ignorant, and infuriating!_ She tried her hardest to keep her face from showing her displeasure at the current situation. He gave her that confused look again as he tried to process what she had just said. She had just explained to him what kind of force it would take to break the bones like this. How hard could that be to understand? Was he stupid or something? He suddenly raised his fist in the air triumphantly and gave her some kind of theory based on his "hunch". She reluctantly agreed that the scenario was quite possible. He suddenly smiled, and she had the feeling that he could get away with anything if he used that smile. "Thanks, Bones!" he said excitedly as he turned around and left. She scrunched her nose in confusion as she shouted after him, "My name is Dr. Brennan!"

* * *


	2. Love

**#2- Love**

She had never believed in love. She had always thought that it was something made up for fairy tales. He had changed that. He had changed her. Little by little, she had let him in. And little by little, he had made her a better person. She had doubted him at first. She wasn't sure that she could trust him to stay. She knew better now, though. She knew that she could trust him with everything. Even her heart. And as she looked into those deep brown eyes, she realized once again just how special their love was. They could do anything. They could even break the laws of physics.


	3. Light

**#3-Light**

She felt something tugging on her hand and, somehow, she just knew that it was him. There was a reason that she had faith in him. He got a better grip on her arm and began to pull her out from under the sand. As her head came to the surface, she gasped and breathed in the fresh air. Booth wrapped his arms around her waist and continued to pull her to safety. She weakly wrapped one arm around his neck. When she was finally free of the sand, she wrapped her other arm around his neck as well. He lifted her and took a few steps, before gently setting her down again. "Get Hodgins" she gasped as she opened her eyes. And then she saw it. Light. No more darkness. No more being confined underground. Just fresh air and light.


	4. Dark

**#4- Dark**

She had thought that he was a cop or a soldier. She had thought that he was there to protect her while she worked with the remains. Apparently, she had thought wrong. She had never been one submit to another person's will without a fight. So, when he told her to stop, she had refused. She had work to do, after all. She hadn't expected the other two men to come. She hadn't expected the bag over her head. She hadn't expected to be tossed into this cell. She had no idea where she was or how much time had passed. All she knew was that the floors were made of dirt, there were no windows, her entire body ached, she was incredibly thirsty and hungry, she was fairly certain that she would die. And it was dark. Very, very dark.


	5. Seeking Solace

**#5-Seeking Solace**

She stared at the bone in her hands and tried to focus on doing her job. She just needed to compartmentalize. The past case had been hard on everyone, especially her. She always hated it when a case affected her. She tried to recall the phrase Booth had used. He called it "punching close to home". Or was it striking close to home? She really didn't care right now. The point was that this case had reopened some old wounds for her, and she was hurting. Never one to show weakness, she had fled to the lab. This was what she did. She focused on work and compartmentalized so that she wouldn't have to face strong emotions. This was how she comforted herself. By running away. She heard footsteps, but didn't look up. Then she heard his sigh.

"Bones, what are you doing here?" he asked in a voice filled with concern.

When she looked up and saw him standing there, she remembered. No matter how far she ran, he would always find her. And, if she was honest with herself, that was what really brought her solace.


	6. Break Away

**#6-Break Away**

They were getting rid of her. Everyone did eventually. Even her own parents. Even Russ. She slowly nodded as they explained it to her. She didn't really believe them. They were just making up excuses because they didn't want her. Nobody did. She hated being a foster kid. She hated the whole foster care system. She didn't need any of these so called "families". She would be absolutely fine on her own. She had an extremely high IQ and basic survival skills. She could make it on her own. Instead, these idiots insisted on passing her from family to family every few months. They weren't actually families. Not really. Not in the true sense of the word. Otherwise, they wouldn't have gotten rid of her. She was determined to make something of her life anyway. Because one day, she'd get out of here. One day, she'd break away.


	7. Heaven

**#7- Heaven**

"I thanked Him for saving all of us. It was all of us, every single one. You take one of us away, and you and Hodgins are in that hole forever. And I'm thankful for that." She was quiet for a moment while she let his words sink in. He never ceased to amaze her. He was always so insightful. So caring. And in that moment, she realized once again how much she appreciated him.

"I knew you wouldn't give up." she said softly in an attempt to voice her emotions.

He gave her a small smile before replying with, "I knew you wouldn't give up."

Sitting there with Booth, she considered the fact that if there _was_ a heaven, it had to be something like this. Because sitting there with Booth, everything felt peaceful and perfect. Everything felt right.


	8. Innocence

**#8- Innocence**

She turned to the baby in the backseat. "We will find out what happened to your mother, I promise" She was determined to find answers for him. He shouldn't have to wonder like she had. Nobody should. He started whining, so she crawled into the backseat with him as she continued. She explained to him how Booth was an excellent investigator, and even though she didn't like to boast, she was the best in her field. He didn't seem to be comforted by that. He just cried louder. What did he want? Maybe some visual and auditory stimulation? She searched for a toy, but couldn't find one. She bit her lip as she tried to figure out what to do. Then an idea came to her. "Phalanges!" she said excitedly as she wiggled her fingers in his face. "Phalanges, phalanges, phalanges! Dancing phalanges! Dancing phalanges!" To her surprise, he began giggling. She told him how Booth might thing bones were boring, but they really weren't. Then she asked him to show her his phalanges and he waved his little hand. She just smiled at him as she thought about how easy it was to make him laugh. How innocent he was.


	9. Drive

**#9- Drive**

She smiled as she looked over at Booth. He was pouting. What a baby! The fact that he was so upset over this only made her victory feel more significant, anyway. Ha! All it took was one little threat. "I am not above telling Deputy Director Cullen what kind of car you rented." She smirked as she stepped on the breaks. Booth could be such a wimp sometimes. He was seriously afraid of this Cullen guy? Honestly, she could care less what Cullen thought. He didn't like her anyways. Giving Booth one more smug smile, she shook her head. So much for him "always driving."


	10. Breathe Again

**#10- Breathe Again**

She couldn't take it anymore. It was too much to compartmentalize, even for her. In the past two weeks, Booth had "died", Booth had come back, and she had found out that Zack was Gormogon's apprentice. And now, Booth was sitting in her office and trying to convince her to talk it through with him. She didn't want to talk it through! She wanted to just move on. Why couldn't he understand that?! He didn't leave her alone; instead, he began to tell her about how she hadn't done anything wrong, that it was Zack's mistake, not hers. And that had sent her over the edge. She finally let it out. She began to sob so hard that she couldn't breathe. Booth quickly wrapped his arms around her and began to whisper in her ear. "Shhh…It's okay, Bones. Breathe. Just breathe again."


	11. Memory

**#11-Memory**

She woke up with a start. The first thing she noticed was that she was on the floor. Next, she noticed the blood on the floor. And as she sat up, she noticed the blood on her clothing. She was covered in blood. And she didn't know why. She tried to stand up, but when she put pressure on her wrist, she fell back down in pain. She finally managed to make her way to the mirror, where she studied her reflection. What had happened to her? Was she dreaming? She immediately noticed her missing earring, and rubbed her ear in confusion. The phone started ringing in the other room, and she slowly walked towards it. She sat down on the couch before answering. The person on the other line told her that her airport shuttle had arrived. What was going on? She told the lady that her flight wasn't until Thursday. "Today is Thursday, Dr. Brennan." The statement sent her into confusion. What had happened to Wednesday? Her heartbeat seemed to pick up speed as she realized that something was terribly wrong. And she had no memory.


	12. Insanity

**#12- Insanity**

Non compos mentis. Insanity. He was pleading insanity. And he would be put into a mental institution with people who were truly insane. Zack was far from insane. He was extremely intelligent and he behaved rationally. He based all of his actions on logic. He had made a mistake, yes. He had made a terrible mistake. But he was far from insane. She worried about him. In her mind, he would always be her assistant and student. He would always seem young and innocent to her. It was hard to process the fact that he was far from innocent. He was the opposite, actually. He was guilty. He was a murderer. And yet, she still couldn't hate him. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. She knew that she should. She should be mad at him for taking another human's life. She should be mad at him for betraying her. But, when she was honest with herself, she had to admit that she still cared about him. Maybe she was the one who was insane. Maybe she should be the one pleading insanity.


	13. Misfortune

**#13- Misfortune**

Misfortune. She was surrounded by it every day. She was surrounded by the bones of people who had suffered misfortune. People who had been murdered for stupid reasons. People who had been murdered for no reason at all. People who had been killed by those that they loved. People who had been killed by their worst enemies. People who had died instantly, with little pain. People who had suffered and endured pain until their very last breath. People who willingly submitted to their fate, and went peacefully. People who refused to give up, and fought back until they couldn't fight anymore. In the end, it didn't really matter. These people had died. And most of the time, they hadn't even deserved it.


	14. Smile

**#14- Smile**

It didn't matter how she was feeling beforehand. It didn't matter whether she was angry at him or not; all previous emotions disappeared when she saw that charm smile of his. He knew it, too. He knew that she couldn't stay angry at him when he gave her that smile. She had never been so affected by one smile before. But then again, she had never even seen a smile like that before. It was his signature charm smile. The one thing that he could use to his advantage in any situation. Because whenever she saw that charm smile, she couldn't help but smile in return.


	15. Silence

**#15- Silence**

What was that phrase? Silence is silver? Or bronze? No, golden. That was it. Silence is golden. She had told him that it was impossible for silence to be golden. Something had to be physically tangible in order for it to be golden, and silence wasn't. He had explained that the phrase meant that silence was precious, like gold. She had simply nodded. She understood what he meant now. It was silent, and he had his arms wrapped tightly around her in a caring hug. She loved the comfort that his hugs brought her. She loved the warm feeling that spread through her whenever he was around. And as they silently hugged, she had to agree. Silence is golden. This moment was golden. It was precious, just like gold.


	16. Questioning

**#16- Questioning**

She had never been good at questioning suspects. She tended to be a little bit too blunt. Sometimes she would ask questions that offended them. Sometimes she made them really angry. If they threatened her, she wouldn't hesitate to inflict physical pain. Booth was good at it, though. He had that "gut feeling" of his. She wasn't sure that it was actually his gut that was telling him these things. She believed that he was subconsciously studying the suspects' behavior and basing his opinion off of that. After all, he was good at reading people. He was especially good at reading _her_. It annoyed her sometimes, it really did, but she wouldn't have it any other way.


	17. Blood

**#17-Blood**

When she was holding on to him and begging him to fight, it had been warm and thick. And it had frightened her. When she was waiting at the hospital and sitting in one of those uncomfortable chairs, it had been slowly drying and cooling off. And it had sent a chill through her spine. When the doctor came into the room, sadly shaking his head, it had the consistency of jelly as it clung to her flesh and her clothes. And it made her feel nauseated. As she stood in her bathroom, stripping the clothes off, it was hard and crusted. And it had made her want to die, just so that she could be with him. And as she stepped into the shower and let the water cascade down her body, Booth's blood was washed away. It went down the drain and out of her life. Just like he had.

**A/N: Please don't hurt me! I love Booth, I really do. And I would never kill him. This drabble takes place after WitW, so she only _thought_ that Booth was dead.**


	18. Rainbow

**#18- Rainbow**

"Look, Bones! It's magic!" he said excitedly as he flashed her a childish grin.

She laughed at his excitement and shook her head. "It's not magic, Booth, it's science. Magic doesn't even exist."

"Nope. It's a rainbow, Bones. And rainbows are magical." he argued as he took her gently by the shoulders and turned her to face the rainbow.

She looked up at the beautiful rainbow and then back at Booth's face, which was still smiling brightly. He could be such a child sometimes. But his excitement was contagious. She smiled at him before softly saying, "You're right, it's magical."

"I told you so." he whispered in her ear.


	19. Gray

**#19- Gray**

She had always seen things in black and white. Good and bad. Right and wrong. She had always believed that it was irrational and illogical to care about people who had done wrong. She should have no compassion for them. But Booth had introduced her to the world of gray. A world where you could love people even though they had made mistakes. He had taught her that she could still love her father and forgive him. She could do the same now, with Zack. Because Booth had taught her that the world wasn't just black and white. There were many colors. And gray was one of them.


	20. Fortitude

**#20- Fortitude**

The technical definition of fortitude is "strength of mind that allows one to endure pain or adversity with courage." She knew this. She also knew that she had a very strong mind. She had endured more pain in just over thirty years than most people would endure in their entire lives. She had had more than her share of adversities as well. And while she wouldn't necessarily consider herself courageous, she was far from weak. She had always been stubborn, always fought back. Never give up, never break down. But sometimes, her mind wasn't strong enough. Sometimes she needed Booth.


	21. Vacation

**A/N: Cheers to Sophie, who wrote the first two sentences, which got me going!**

**#21- Vacation**

Angela and Booth were always telling her she needed to take more time off. To have a vacation that _didn't_ involve dead bodies or obscure foreign tribes. So when he made a comment about it again, she just chose to ignore him. He was drinking after all. She shouldn't take anything he said seriously. But then he said something that made her rethink that.

"You know, cause what usually happens to me, I think about not coming back."

Not coming back? How could he not come back? Was he being serious or was he joking? She could never tell with him.

"Seriously?" she asked him.

He stood up and grabbed his jacket, then answered while putting it on. "Yeah, you know, you go with someone, you joke around about not going back to your real life, the two of you laugh. But when you're alone, the world is full of possibilities."

She stared at him for a moment before forcing a fake smile. "See you next week" she said, hoping that it would be true. She really did want to see him next week. She really did want him to come back.


	22. Mother Nature

**#22- Mother Nature**

He came running into her office with a huge smile on his face. She looked up from her paperwork and gave him a cautious smile in return.

"Time to leave, Bones!" He announced. He walked over to her, grabbed her arm, and lifted her from her chair.

"I still have paperwork" She insisted as she slapped his hand away and sat down again.

He grabbed the papers off the desk and held them in the air above her head. "It can wait."

"No, I'm pretty sure it can't." she replied with a smirk.

He sighed. "Can't you leave early just this once? Please?"

"It depends. Why do you want me to leave?" she asked suspiciously

"We're going camping, Bones!" he said with the excitement of a five year old at Christmas. "Let's just hope that Mother Nature is nice to us."

"Nature does not have a mother Booth." She informed him as she grabbed her jacket, "And I am not going camping."

"Whatever you say, Bones."


	23. Cat

**#23- Cat**

"What. Is. _That_?" she asked in disgust as she looked at the furry creature in his arms.

He rolled his eyes at her before replying with, "It's a cat, Bones."

She shook her head and slowly backed away. "Booth, I don't care for animals."

"That's not true." he argued, "You like pigs."

"That's different." she insisted.

"How so?" he asked with a teasing smile. "Are you afraid of little Andy?"

"Andy?" she repeated, "Why did you name your cat _Andy_?"

"I named him after myself. Or rather, the fictional version of me." he explained.

"Andy is—" she began, but he interrupted her.

"Purely fictional. Yeah, yeah, I know."

"He is!" she insisted.

"You keep telling yourself that, Bones." he gave her one more smile before walking away.


	24. No Time

**#24- No Time**

There had been things she wanted to tell him, but she never had the courage to. She really wished that she had told him. He probably already knew; he had a way of reading people like that. She still wanted to be able to tell him, though. She wanted to thank him for everything he had done. She wanted to let him know how much he meant to her. She wanted to make sure he realized how much he had taught her. How much he had changed her. She used to tell herself that she would have plenty of time in the future; that it could wait until tomorrow. But it was too late now. He was gone. There was no time.

**A/N: But now there is time, because he's really OK! :) This one is another one that would take place in between WitW and PitH**


	25. Trouble Lurking

**#25- Trouble Lurking**

She'd never admit it, but these kinds of situations always scared her. These people were dangerous. They were murderers. And they didn't want to be caught. She watched from the car as Booth entered the building with his gun raised. There were no lights on in the house, and no cars in the driveway, but Boot had insisted that he go inside anyway. He had one of those "gut feelings" that the suspect was inside the house. She had told him that she wanted to go with him, but he had told her to stay in the car as some kind of "look out". He had been in there for a while now, and she was starting to get worried. She tried to ignore her fears and forget about the odd feeling in her stomach. He had a gun and he was wearing a bullet proof vest, so he'd be fine, right? She hoped so.


	26. Tears

**#26 Tears**

Dr. Temperance Brennan was not the type of person to break down and cry. She was strong, and she could compartmentalize almost anything. Most people found her extremely cold and emotionally distant. When she was told that her partner was dead, that illusion was shattered. Because Dr. Temperance Brennan _did_ cry when that doctor slowly shook his head. Several silent tears escaped from her eyes. And she didn't even try to hide them. Everyone else was crying openly, why shouldn't she? Over the next two weeks, the reality of the situation set in. The reality that she would never be able to see Booth again. She cried more over those two weeks than she had in the rest of her life combined. It was completely irrational; it didn't make sense at all. Her tears would not bring him back. They wouldn't make her feel any better. They served absolutely no purpose. She cried anyway. Anytime she was alone so that no one could see her, she cried. So, as she stood there at his funeral, she didn't cry at all. She had already run out of tears.


	27. Foreign

**#27- Foreign**

Dr. Temperance Brennan considered herself to be a fairly knowledgeable woman. She had filled her life so far with a variety of experiences. As an anthropologist, she had visited several different countries, and studied numerous cultures. She was fluent in a myriad of languages, some of them so obscure that she would never need to use them in real life situations. She knew what it was like to have a loving family and what it was like to be an orphan. She knew what it was like to be poor and what it was like to be well off financially. But the feelings she had for him? The proverbial butterflies that decided to take up residence in her stomach every time he gave her that smile? The way that she felt happier the instant he entered the room? All of that was completely foreign to her.


	28. Sorrow

**#28- Sorrow**

She was no stranger to sorrow. She had learned early on that it was easier to stay distant. If you didn't let anyone to close to you, if you kept them at arm's length away, then it would hurt less when they left. Everyone would leave eventually. She had told herself that that was the truth, and that nothing would ever change that. She didn't yet understand why, but for some reason, everyone left Temperance Brennan. She had long ago locked up her heart and hidden it in a box. No one would ever have access to it again. She had done this for her own protection. She had done it so that she could save herself from more sorrow.


	29. Happiness

**#29- Happiness**

She sighed in frustration as he pushed the play button on the DVD remote. "I told you that I can't stay for a movie tonight." she hissed.

"Bones?" he asked with a chuckle, "Why are you whispering?"

"Because it's rude to talk during a movie." She reminded him.

"I'm never taking you to the movie theater ever again, by the way."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't see why they made such a big fuss. I was only trying to explain to you how the movie was inaccurate."

"Mhmm" he agreed distractedly as he turned his attention back to the television. He tried to ignore her as she poked his arm repeatedly. Finally, he sighed and turned to face her again. "What, Bones?" he asked impatiently.

"I have work tomorrow" She stated.

"Well, congratulations, Bones, so does the majority of the world."

"Actually-" she began, but he quickly stopped her by putting his hand over her mouth.

"Just watch the movie. Please?"

She agreed reluctantly and waited for him to restart the movie from the beginning again. She stared silently at the screen for a moment before speaking.

"They spelled it wrong." she said in disgust.

"Huh?" he asked in confusion.

"Happiness. They spelled it with a y instead of an i. Do they not know the correct spelling? It's a very simple word to spell."

"Bones," he replied with all of the patience he could, "You think you can just be quiet for the rest of the movie?"


	30. Under the Rain

**#30- Under the Rain**

It had been one of those days where everything seemed to go wrong. Her alarm clock had failed to go off, which caused her to sleep in and be late for work. Of course, being late for work meant that she missed one of those ridiculous interviews with someone who was sure to be incompetent anyway. She didn't want a new assistant. No one could ever replace Zack. No one could even come close. She hadn't seen Booth all day and, though she hated to admit it, she missed him. Little things had gone wrong for the rest of the day, until she found herself here- with her keys locked inside of her car and the rain pouring down on her. She shook her head in disbelief as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the first number that came to mind. Fifteen minutes later, he stepped out of his car with an umbrella in hand. He laughed at the sight of her, earning himself a glare.

"Need an umbrella, Bones?" he asked as he gave her that charm smile.

She remained silent as she grumpily snatched the umbrella from his hands and stomped over to his vehicle.


	31. Flowers

**#31- Flowers**

He knew her well. In fact, he knew her better than almost anyone else. Sometimes, it was scary that he knew so much about her. The way he seemed to understand her so well was even scarier. She couldn't get away with lying to him or hiding things from him because he could see right through her. And now, he could even guess her passwords. He knew that her favorite flower was daffodil. He knew that her second favorite flower was daisy. He knew that the first planet that came to her mind was Jupiter, because it was the largest. Maybe he knew her too well.


	32. Night

**#32- Night**

She loved the feeling of being awake all night. There was something special about being awake while everyone else was sleeping. She loved the peacefulness, the quiet of night. The only sounds she could hear from her apartment were those made by the occasional cars driving by. If she looked out her window, she could see the moon in the sky, some stars blinking in the distance, and street lights illuminating the roads of Washington, D.C. In the summer, the darkness of night also meant a break from the excruciating heat. The overall feeling of night was calming. She often found that nighttime was the best time to work, whether that be studying human remains or writing her newest book. That was why she was sitting in her apartment at two thirty in the morning, typing out the adventures of Kathy and Andy.


	33. Expectations

A/N: Yet another one that would take place between WitW and PitH...

* * *

**#33-Expectations**

It always scared her when Booth would get hurt. She would never tell him that, of course. The man already had a huge ego. She had once heard Angela say that he had an ego the size of Texas, but Brennan personally thought that saying he had an ego the size of North America would be more accurate. And yet, she had enjoyed spending time with him. _Had, as in past tense, because he's dead, _she reminded herself. She shook her head in disbelief. In the back of her mind, she had always expected him to live. He had been through so much. Why did it have to be the bullet met for _her _that had killed him? She bit her lip and blinked back tears. She was not going to cry again. He was gone. He was dead. She had to repeat it to herself over and over. At first, she had refused to believe it. Booth couldn't die. He couldn't! Gradually, the reality set in, and she finally admitted to herself that she had had unrealistic expectations for Booth. She had expected him to always be there. That was what he had promised. He had promised her that he would never leave. And she had believed him. But the truth was, he couldn't keep that promise. He couldn't be here now. Pam had taken him away.


	34. Stars

**#34- Stars**

"They sure are beautiful…" Booth said softly as he looked up at the night sky.

"They are quite impressive." Brennan agreed. It was quiet for a few minutes and all they could hear were crickets chirping. Then, Booth started laughing. Brennan looked at him curiously.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Booth shook his head. "Nothing, I was just thinking about the song." he answered with a smile. Did he honestly expect her to automatically know what song he was talking about? He was the one that could read minds, not her.

"What song?" Brennan asked in confusion.

Booth gave her one of his 'duh' looks. "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star." he said as if it should have been obvious.

"Stars are far from little, Booth. They only appear to be small because they are so far away."

Booth laughed again. "Up above the world so high? Like a diamond in the sky?"

He wasn't making any sense. That really wasn't unusual, though. "What do diamonds have to do with this?" she asked incredulously.

Booth sighed. "I'm buying you a book of nursery rhymes."

"What? Why would you do that?" Should she be feeling offended? She really wasn't sure. Booth could be so confusing….

"I'm buying you a book of nursery rhymes, a few magazines- and I mean _real _magazines, not any of that squinty stuff you read- a nice big, flat screen TV, and some good movies."

"And where will you be getting the money for all of this?" she asked in amusement. She knew that there was no way he could afford to buy all of those things.

There was that 'duh' look again. "From you. You didn't actually think I'd be the one paying, did you?" Typical Booth. He expected her to pay for things that she clearly did not want or need.


	35. Hold My Hand

**#35- Hold My Hand**

"I don't want to do this, Angela." Brennan repeated for the third time in the last ten minutes.

"I know, Sweetie." Angela replied softly .

"Are-are you sure that you really need me? Because Hodgins will be there, and I'm sure that he wouldn't mind…" Brennan suggested.

Angela sighed and reached out to touch her friend's arm. "He was your partner, Bren, and your friend."

Brennan glared at Angela. "I am aware of his influence on my life, Ange!"

Angela's voice came out as a whisper. "Come on, I'll hold your hand and we can do this together."

"I'm not a child. I do not need someone to hold my hand." Brennan argued, but she let Angela's hand wrap around her own anyway.

"You're a strong woman, Sweetie, you really are, but even strong women need someone to hold their hands every once in a while."

"Okay." Brennan agreed. "Thanks, Angela."

Angela offered her a smile, and the two women walked out of the Jeffersonian hand in hand, making their way to Booth's funeral.


	36. Precious Treasure

**#36- Precious Treasure**

She had always felt a need to prove herself, to show that she was not worthless. Being abandoned by your parents and then bounced from one foster home to another really doesn't encourage a feeling of self worth in a teenage girl. Of course, being the "nerd" and "gawky genius girl" didn't help matters either. Well, she had accomplished something with her life. What had they accomplished? Were they award winning authors or the top people in their fields? She doubted it. She was more successful in life, and that thought brought her comfort and a sense of revenge against them. Sometimes the insecure little girl inside of her still needed some reassurance, though. Sometimes she needed someone to hold her and remind her that she was important, that she mattered. And though she would never admit it, she secretly loved it when Booth would tell her that she was a precious treasure. _His Bones_. She would have to discuss with him the fact that she did not belong to him, and was not _his _later. But for now, she would enjoy the moment.


	37. Eyes

**#37- Eyes**

Eyes can tell you so much about a person. And, as Brennan discovered when she took a good look at Ripley, they can tell you a lot about a dog too. She felt a connection with Ripley the moment she looked into his eyes. They were a deep shade of brown. They seemed so familiar, so warm, so comforting. Looking into those eyes, as illogical as it sounded, made her feel safe. There was just something about them. She was interrupted from her thoughts by Booth walking into her office.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" he asked.

She looked up at Booth and suddenly realized why Ripley's eyes had seemed so familiar and reassuring. They were just like Booth's.


	38. Abandoned

**#38-Abandoned**

She was fifteen when she learned the true meaning of being abandoned. One moment she had a family, and the next moment she didn't. She remembered the mixture of emotions that flooded through her when she figured it out. Anger, that her parents would do that to her. Fear, about what would happen next. She was hurt, wondering why they would just leave her, wondering if it was her fault that they left. Did she do something wrong? That led to guilt. Disappointment. She had always counted on her parents, and they had let her down. Frustration, that she couldn't do anything to help solve the problem. Each emotion would slowly build up, hit full force, and then fade away as the next one began to sweep over her. After she thought that she had experienced every human emotion possible in less than twenty four hours, she was left with a sense of emptiness. That's what abandonment meant to her now- exhaustion, loneliness, and feeling totally and completely empty.


	39. Dreams

**#39- Dreams**

The dreams meant nothing. Absolutely nothing. She spent a lot of time with him, so it was normal that he was in her dreams as well. "Not like _that,_ Sweetie." Angela's voice argued in her mind, "He shouldn't be in_ those_ dreams if you're 'just partners'." She shook the thought from her head and silenced the Angela voice. She didn't even have those dreams that often. It wasn't like she was dreaming about him every night. She wasn't. It was more like three to five nights a week, not that she was keeping track. And it's not as if she enjoyed the dreams. They were an inconvenience. And it meant nothing that she was having those kinds of dreams about Booth. Absolutely nothing.


	40. Family

**#40- Family**

_This is for your family. You are doing this for your family, _Brennan reminded herself for what seemed like the hundredth time._ Just suck it up and kiss him. Stop being such a baby! It won't even mean anything._ She looked over at Booth. Poor Booth. He didn't even have time to process anything. Would he be mad that she was going to kiss him? File a sexual harassment complaint? _Now, you're just being ridiculous,_ she scolded herself. _It's not a big deal. Just one little kiss._ She tried to focus on counting steamboats, instead of the feeling of Booth's lips on hers. She needed to focus. Five steamboats. Five steamboats. Ok….one steamboat…two steamboats…Wow, he was really good at this. _Temperance Brennan! Stop it. This is Booth. Your partner Booth._ Had it been five steamboats yet? From the look Caroline was giving them, probably. There was a great possibility that it had been twenty steamboats…Oh, they should probably stop now, right? _It's all for my family._ Brennan repeated as she pulled away from Booth._ Family. Family. Family. This has nothing to do with me and Booth. Family. _

"It was like kissing my brother!" she blurted out. Sure, it was like kissing her brother. If she was incestuous, maybe.


	41. SecondRate

**#41 Second-Rate**

Dr. Temperance Brennan didn't like to boast, but she was at the top of her field. She had worked hard to get there, too. Being abandoned at age fifteen hadn't exactly helped her to succeed. It was only because of her hard work and determination that she was where she was today. So, naturally, she didn't like to be underestimated. And she didn't like to be looked down upon. She didn't like to feel second-rate. But second-rate was exactly how Michael Stires was making her feel right now. And she hated it.

"You think I should be more rational?" she asked angrily.

"Yes."

Brennan remembered Dr. Goodman's instructions, and replied, "Go to hell." Hmm…Dr. Goodman was a smart man, she decided. And Michael Stires? He was an idiot.


	42. Teamwork

**#42 -Teamwork**

Teamwork was the key to achieving success for Brennan, Booth, and the squints. Booth had put it well: if you take away one of them, the case doesn't get solved. Each of them had their own job, which they were very good at. But when they worked together, incredible things happened. Families got answers. Murderers were arrested. Future victims were saved. The dead had one final chance to speak, to let someone know what happened to them. Brennan and her team gave them that chance. It was a difficult job. It could be overwhelming. But when Brennan looked around at her team, her "family" as Booth had said, she was proud. Proud of their amazing teamwork.


	43. Standing Still

**#43-Standing Still**

* * *

"I'm sorry!" she blurted.

"No….you don't have to….apologize." Booth stuttered in response. Brennan finally allowed her eyes to leave the ground long enough to sneak a look at Booth's face. His mouth was hanging open still, a sign of his shock.

_Well, what did you expect?_ an annoying voice in her head asked her. _Of course he's shocked. You just kissed him!_

She still couldn't believe that she had actually done it. There were so many times that she "almost" did. So many looks, so many conversations, so many times when it would seem logical to just lean forward and….But, no. She had let those opportunities go. And she had chosen a completely random moment to do this.

Booth had been babbling about Thai. Or was it pie? She really hadn't been paying too much attention. She was too busy attacking her partner. He hadn't even seen it coming. Poor Booth. He was probably going to…going to….She began to panic. What _was_ he going to do? Get mad? Become frightened of his partner who had now kissed him twice, both times against his will? At least last time she could use her family as an excuse. This time she had no explanation. She had no idea why she had kissed him, other than the fact that she wanted to, and that probably wouldn't go over well. Deciding to choose flight over fight, she spun around and began walking away.

He ran after her, shouting. Now she was confused. She turned around and asked him what he wanted, trying to hide any emotions from her voice.

"What do I want?" he repeated incredulously.

"That was the question, Booth, thank you for repeating it. Now, how about answering it?" Brennan snapped.

"I want….I want you to just stand still for a minute, OK? I want to talk about this. I want…" he sent her a charm smile that could turn even the strongest knees into jell-o, "I want you to kiss me again, because I don't think this 'one kiss a year' arrangement is very fair."

She rolled her eyes at him. Typical Booth. Acting like a child in the middle of a serious situation. But his smile was contagious…and he seemed so calm. So, she listened to him--she stood still.


	44. Dying

**#44- Dying**

Death was something she dealt with every day. She had seen horrible things. She was tough because she had to be. The bodies she dealt with on a daily basis would make most people sick to their stomachs. She had learned long ago that she couldn't let her emotions interfere with the job. The victims deserved better than that. She was their voice, she had to be strong. She couldn't help them any if she was an emotional wreck. She had mastered the skill of compartmentalizing. She hadn't meant to come off as cold and insensitive, it was merely a self preservation technique. She knew that if she allowed herself to let her emotions take control, she would feel too much. The things that these victims went through was overwhelming. And if she let herself think about that, she wouldn't be able to still do her job.

**A/N: So....this little drabble got me thinking. I actually wrote it out two different ways. This was one of them. The other way was slightly different, and involved Booth. I kept thinking of more and more to write and it kept growing and growing...and then I realized that it was way too long to qualify as a drabble. Instead, it is being made into a oneshot and should be posted soon :D **


	45. Two Roads

**#45- Two Roads**

"It's your choice, Bones."

Brennan looked at him as if he had just told her that he was from Mars. Was he serious? Stupid, infuriating man. "My _choice_?" she repeated through gritted teeth.

Booth ran a hand over his face, trying to think of a better way to voice his thoughts. "We've come to a point in life where the road splits into two separate roads and-"

"I knew what you meant, Booth!" Brennan snapped as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Okay, okay." Booth held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Simmer down." He winced as he saw the anthropologist's eyes flash with anger. Brennan stepped closer and began jabbing her finger at Booth's chest.

"Don't." Poke. "You." Poke. "_Dare_". Poke. "Tell." Poke. "_Me_." Poke. "To." Poke. "_Simmer down_." Brennan finally stopped attacking Booth long enough to notice that he was smiling. Why was he smiling? Idiot.

"Sheesh!" Booth said, placing a hand over his heart, "Somebody's getting _cranky_. You know, I don't really appreciate this abuse."

"Well, what did you expect?" Brennan asked incredulously.

"Hmm…I don't know. Maybe something more appreciative?" Booth suggested with a pout.

Brennan scrunched her nose in confusion. "Appreciative."

The pour morphed into a smirk. "Yeah, Bones, appreciative. A nice, normal reaction."

"And what exactly _is_ the_ nice, normal_ reaction that I'm supposed to have when you break into my apartment at three o'clock in the morning, muttering something about an eraser? What is the _nice, normal_ reaction to you kissing me? And tell me, Booth, what is the _nice, normal_ reaction to you telling me that you are in love with me? Because I'd really like to know!"

Booth's eyes widened at Brennan's lengthy and very, very, loud rant. "Alright, how about you just, um, sit down. Yeah, sit down."

"I'm not a dog." Brennan muttered as she obediently took a seat.

"Good, good." Booth continued, amazed that she hadn't put up more of an argument. "Now, comes the deciding part. We can do what we do best and completely ignore what just happened. Or we can be brave and try something new."

There was an awkward silence for a full five minutes before Brennan spoke. "I think I'd like to try something new."

Booth smiled, "Wise choice, Temperance."

Brennan smirked. "Thank you,_ Seeley_."


	46. Illusion

**#46- Illusion**

She wasn't as oblivious as everyone always assumed she was. She knew exactly what he was doing. She knew that anthropologically speaking, a man gives a woman a gift as a way of laying claim and marking her as his to the other males in the community. She had explained this to a victim's mother once. And she remembered it as she stared at Jasper and Brainy Smurf. She knew that when he jumped in front of her at the Checker Box, it wasn't out of duty. It was….something else. She noticed the way he looked at her sometimes. She was fully aware of their "eyesex" and "moments" as Angela called them. And when he told her to take off her glasses, shake out her hair, and ask him if he knew the penalty for an overdue book, she knew exactly what he meant. He was asking her to engage in role play as a sexy librarian. But she couldn't let him know that. It was for his own good, really. He deserved someone better. So she had to pretend to be naïve. For his sake. She had to make him believe that she was oblivious. He couldn't find out that it was just an illusion.

"Why?" she asked in her best clueless voice.

"Never mind." He said as he stepped back.

She rattled off in her "squint speak". It was the easiest way to distract herself- focus on the bones. She waited until he was gone, and then she did exactly what he said to do, minus the speaking. _Why am I doing this?_ she asked herself, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion. _If you care about him, you'll protect him from yourself,_ came the automatic reply. She took out her frustration on her hair band as she twisted her hair back up.


	47. Deep in Thought

**#47- Deep in Thought**

Eavesdropping wasn't something Brennan did often. And she hadn't planned to do so now. But when she saw her father talking to Booth, she couldn't help but stop walking and find a convenient hiding place.

"You, uh, are you sleeping with my daughter?" Max asked. Brennan's eyes widened. Did her father need to ask that? Honestly? Was this revenge for her firing him?

"No." Booth answered, looking shocked.

Max seemed confused by this, "Why? Are you gay?"

Brennan smirked as Booth chuckled and shook his head. "No." he repeated.

Brennan was about to walk away when she heard Max's next question: "Is she not attractive enough?"

"Bones is beautiful." came Booth's response. Brennan was confused when she felt herself blush and had the sensation of butterflies taking flight in her stomach. She heard her dad say something else, but she was too distracted to understand the actual words.

_He said I'm beautiful_, she thought with a smile, _He thinks I'm beautiful_. And for reasons that she didn't quite comprehend, that thought alone was enough put a huge grin on her face for the rest of the day. Why? Why did one sentence- three words- make her feel so happy? Why wasn't she upset that he had once again called her 'Bones'? When had she stopped being irritated by that nickname? When did she start liking it when he called her that? Wait- _did_ she enjoy it when he called her 'Bones'? How could one little statement that she wasn't even supposed to hear, cause so much confusion? She scrunched her eyebrows and walked away, deep in thought. Maybe Angela could explain it.


	48. Creation

**#48- Creation**

"That's not the point, Bones." Booth was annoyed, she could tell, but she couldn't stop arguing with him.

"I think it is, Booth! It's about how men have an insane desire to see some barefooted pregnant woman in the kitchen making them dinner. It's about alpha males telling their friends about how they knocked their girlfriend up!" Brennan was out of breath by the end of her rant and there were a few seconds of silence. She was quite proud of herself for not messing up any of the terms.

"Wh-what?" Booth stuttered. "Where did you even learn that?"

"Angela has been helping me to become more 'normal."

"Right, but you're still _wrong_." He stepped closer to her and in a rare moment of intimidation, Brennan stepped back as well. "When two people have a child, they have made their own creation. A mixture of themselves. And, _that,_ Bones is the best thing that can happen to someone. It's a gift to both of the parents."

Brennan's back was against the wall now, and Booth had a hand pressed to the wall on either side of her head. His face was centimeters from hers and she could feel his warm breath mixing with her own. It suddenly seemed as though all of the oxygen had been taken from the room, and Brennan had trouble breathing.

"I..I suppose that when you phrase it like that….you are correct." She muttered. If Booth hadn't been so close, he wouldn't have been able to hear her. His annoyance disappeared and was replaced with a grin.

"Say it again."

Brennan's mind was too clouded to do anything but agree. "You are correct."

Booth leaned in even further so that their noses were nearly touching. "I thought so. You want to know something else?"

Brennan nodded mutely.

He had planned on saying something sarcastic that would completely confuse her, but instead, he did something that shocked both of them. He closed the remaining distance between them and kissed her. Brennan's knees felt week and she was suddenly thankful for the strong wall behind her. Her brain tried to make her stop, telling her that she was making a huge mistake. But she put her brain in neutral and her heart in overdrive. And her heart told her that she was making the best decision of her life. Booth reluctantly pulled away and sent her a questioning look. Brennan opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by an ear-splitting scream.

"_FINALLY_! Hodgins! They kissed! I cannot _believe_ this is really happening." Angela came running into the room. "I'm so proud, Sweetie!" she continued as she pushed Booth out of the way and hugged Brennan. "Look at your face! You've got that 'I'm in love' smile. Awwww!"

Booth shook his head and left the room. "Call me when you're free, Bones." He shouted over his shoulder.


	49. Breaking the Rules

**#49- Breaking the Rules**

"You lied your ass off to the Federal Bureau of Investigation."

Brennan remembered Angela's words as she sat with Booth in the diner singing _Keep On Tryin'_. She was so glad that he was back. In fact, the intensity of her emotions while he was missing frightened her. The whole ordeal felt like a nightmare. Like it hadn't really happened. She hadn't been herself while he was missing. When looking back, she couldn't remember details. It was all a bit blurry. What she did remember was the sick, icy feeling in her stomach. The fear that she would never see Booth alive again. She remembered the wave of relief that washed over her when she saw him and realized that he would be alright. Now that she could actually relax for a moment, she had time to think about things. Like the fact that she had lied to the FBI. She had asked her fugitive father for help, and she hadn't turned him in. She had broken the rules; she knew this. And yet, she didn't care. Because all she could think about was finding Booth. And if she had the chance to do it all over again, she would have made the same choices. Because Booth was here, in the diner, singing with her. He was alright. And that was her main concern.


	50. Without You

**#50- Without You**

**A/N:** So this wasn't actually one of the prompts on the list, but I was listening to the Rent soundtack because I've developed a new obsession for Rent and a love for Roger..Anyway, this is just something that my muse thought up while we were listening to "Without You". It's probably OOC, and I promised myself I was done with WitW/PitH fics...but my muse wouldn't give this up.

* * *

Death was nothing new to Temperance Brennan. She was a forensic anthropologist, after all. Not only did she work with death every day, but she also had personal experience with losing those she cared about most. Somewhere along the line, she had learned how to compartmentalize. Her emotions would remain hidden beneath a mask of professionalism even outside of work.

But this death was different- Booth was different. Others had said that their lives suddenly stopped when their loved one died; the world seemed to come to an abrupt halt. Brennan disagreed. The world went on as normal, completely oblivious of his death. The sun rose every morning, even when she irrationally hoped it would not. Birds still chirped as cheerily as ever, ignoring her pleading for them to be quiet. Work went on as usual; Brennan was actually accomplishing more work now than ever.

Two weeks passed and the only evidence of the earth missing one of its most kind, selfless, alpha males was Brennan herself. Oh, she was sure the other "squints" as Booth had called them were suffering too, but she wouldn't know. She barely spoke a word, despite Angela's begging, except for when she needed to answer work related questions or give Zack instructions.

The Jeffersonian became her home- the couch becoming her bed and the decontamination shower functioning as her personal shower. Food wasn't something Brennan considered important unless it was absolutely needed to remain alive. One meal a day seemed to work just fine, thank you very much.

It was only after Booth's death that Brennan realized exactly how much he had changed her. Sure, they had once talked about helping each other evolve, but it wasn't something she spent much time thinking about.

Brennan finished signing the paperwork on her desk and looked up at the clock. 2:00. The last food she'd had was a granola bar at six that morning that a concerned Angela had almost shoved down Brennan's throat. If Booth were here, he would be dragging her out to the diner and scolding her about taking better care of herself. But Booth wasn't here and Brennan had no intentions of ever visiting the diner again. Besides, she had work to do.

"Sorry, Booth." Brennan whispered as she stood up and left her office, heading for Limbo.


	51. Waiting

**#51- Waiting**

Brennan was never a patient person. Booth had noticed this fact early on in their partnership and enjoyed teasing her about patience being a virtue. "Like temperance!" He would say with a grin, proud of his play on words. Normally, Brennan could fight off the irritation that came with having to wait for something.

This was torture, though. It had been four days. Her partner had been in a coma for four days and she was sick of waiting. She had already spent hours watching people cut open his skull and operate on his brain. Wasn't that enough? She had to stand there, holding his hand while he lay unconscious, because she had never learned to say no to him when it was something so important.

Four days had passed and she refused to move from that stupid uncomfortable chair. Booth had been in a coma for approximately 5,760 minutes. The scientist within Brennan knew that the longer he remained comatose, the lower the chance of him ever waking up and the higher the chance of there being serious damage if he did. As time continued to go by, Booth's chances of making a full recovery became more and more bleak.

Anything would have been better than this state of not knowing, Brennan had decided. The only thing she could think of comparing it to was waiting for someone to tell her how Booth's surgery went after he had stupidly jumped in front of a bullet meant for her. The wait was shorter that time. Hours, not days, slowly ticked away before she was told that Booth had died.

Writing wasn't going well, either. The one thing that usually calmed her and helped her to focus was now failing her. All that resulted from her pathetic half-attempts at writing was babble about love, a strange narrative of her and Booth in some kind of alternate reality. She had just deleted it in annoyance when she heard him stir.

Brennan assured him that whatever dream he had wasn't real, tried to calmly explain his condition to him, asked him why it had taken him so long to wake up.

"Who are you?" he asked. And suddenly, Brennan changed her mind. Waiting wasn't so bad after all. She would rather be waiting than hearing these words.


	52. Keeping A Secret

I'm baaaaack! Did you miss me? (Please lie and say yes.) After months of silence, I present to youuuuu.....a completely suckish/OOC thing. Enjoy :P**

* * *

**

**#52-Keeping** **A** **Secret**

"Hey, Dr. Bones?" Brennan looked up from her paperwork to see Parker standing in front of her desk, a very serious look on his face. "I have something to tell you."

"You...do?" Brennan asked cautiously. Though she had definitely become more comfortable interacting with Booth's son, she was still nervous about saying or doing the wrong thing, especially when Booth wasn't there to warn or correct her.

Parker nodded. "It's about my daddy."

"Oh?" Brennan questioned, now even more curious.

"It's supposed to be a secret."

Brennan frowned. "Maybe you shouldn't tell me then. Often when one specifies that something is a secret, they don't want it to be repeated to a third party..."

"I think you should know, though," Parker explained, his voice becoming slightly whiny, "Just don't tell daddy that I told you."

"I don't feel comfortable hiding things from your father..." Brennan replied slowly, completely confused as to what she should do in this situation.

Parker rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "But, this is important, Bones!"

Brennan bit her lip. "If you feel that strongly about it..."

"Okay," Parker whispered in a conspirational tone, "Last night, me and daddy-"

"You mean, daddy and I," Brennan corrected.

Parker frowned. "No...You weren't there, Bones."

"Of course I wasn't. I was most likely here at the lab. I was simply correcting your grammar."

Parker gave Brennan a 'you're crazy, lady' look that she assumed he had learned from Booth. "Anyway, we were talking and I asked him why you weren't his girlfriend."

"Because we work together, Parker. We've told you this before."

"But that's stupid." Parker stated bluntly. Brennan opened her mouth to respond, but he quickly continued before she could speak. "And then I asked him if he thought you were pretty and he said 'yes'."

Brennan couldn't help a smile. "He did?"

"Uh-huh. And then I asked him if he liked you or like-liked you and-"

"Like-liked?" Brennan repeated in confusion, "I'm unfamiliar with that term."

"Boooooooooones," Parker said in a tone that perfectly matched the one his father used when Brennan didn't understand his pop-culture references or use of colloquial phrases. "You don't know what like-like means?"

"No..."

Parker sighed. "It means you like someone in a girlfriend/boyfriend way."

"Ohhh. You mean in a se-" Brennan stopped mid-sentence, realizing that Booth would probably not like her using the word 'sexual' when talking to his child. "What did he say?"

"He wouldn't answer me and then he made me go to bed," Parker answered, clearly annoyed by this. "But I think he like-likes you and he was just too scared to say it."

"Parker, I'm sure-"

"Do you like-like my daddy?" Parker interrupted.

Brennan's eyes widened. "Uh...I..." She was saved from babbling an answer by Booth, who chose that moment to walk into her office.

"Parker!" he said with a huge smile, "There you are, buddy."

Parker smiled back at Booth. "Hi, daddy. I was talking to Dr. Bones."

"You were, huh?" Booth asked, obviously amused. "What did you talk about?"

"Soccer." Parker answered quickly.

Brennan nodded. "Yes. Soccer. He explained how he is very skilled at making homeruns."

Booth looked back and forth between his partner and his son suspiciously, but chose not to comment on their strange behavior.

"I'm ready to get ice cream now!" Parker said, grinning adorably at Booth.

Booth chuckled. "Okay, we'll go get your ice cream. Say goodbye to Dr. Bones."

"Bye, Bones!" Parker said sweetly.

Brennan watched in confusion as the two Booths left her office, not completely sure why she suddenly felt so much happier.

* * *

**Everyone who reviews gets to go with Parker and Booth to get ice cream! **


End file.
